


Dave and Karkat : Too Impress

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fansong, Fluff, M/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the song : Double Time | by PhiemeC<br/>I only own the lyrics<br/>Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrdwuYxvq3E</p><p>Sorry that it is short. I wrote this quickly and didn't give much thought to it. But I will write another DaveKat soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave and Karkat : Too Impress

strider:  

watching him, i see all the fucking signs.

vantas:  

seeing him watching me, i try to do things perfectly. just for him...

strider:   

its hilarious, watching him try to be the best he can...when really, he is perfect right now all wrapped up in confusion and anger, trying his best to distangle himself and failing

vantas:  

he laughs at me, i know because i can see it out the corner of me eye...he tries to hide it and yet i find i cannot escape him. his glancing eyes, his stodic style and what a beautiful smile...it haunts my dreams and makes me feel like i do not belong near him.

strider:  

i've tried to make him see, that he doesn't need to be the best of his ability, just him himself is perfectly fine to me.

vantas:   

he comments on everything i do, makes me feel like a fool. i hate him...but i know thats a lie. i know, i feel great passion for this strider douche

strider:   

i know he's only jokin, when he tries to act it tough and play it rough, i know that he is only trying to impress me, when i've to tell him, he's perfect just the way he is...

vantas:   

i hate that asshole, i hate that prick. i've told him many times, and all of it is many lies. i've tried...my best....tried my best to be the best everything i do for him...

strider:   

he really is one of a kind, out of this world and i must say i am in love with him. so very greatly. so very great-great-ly

vantas:  

i've tried my best, but i keep flushing, trying to hide and run from him but know-ohhhing he is just to....to...erm...good for me. yet, here i am, at his every command, following his orders, wanting him to own me, make me his. make me...his...

strider:  

i think vantas is trying...so very very very hard..i dunno why, all i know is i don't like it.

vantas:  

i have to tell him everything now...tell him how i feel.

strider:  

today is the day, i will tell the dick how i love him so...love him so...

*they went up to each other with held breath, struggling to say the words out correctly. both wondering what was going on with the other knowing they had something vital to say*

vantas:  

you go first

strider:  

no you

 vantas:  

please

strider:  

okay...

*1 . . . 

2 . . . 

3 . . . *

strider:  

i ...love ...you

vantas:   

i'm flushed for you...too..

*they both could not believe their luck. they held each other close and then...kissed. they kissed...and then....they....kissed.*


End file.
